


Support

by btamamura



Series: NatSyo [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Since childhood, whenever Syo asks Natsuki "turn around until I say you can", Natsuki has allowed the younger to lean on his back and cry if he ever needed to. As adults, Natsuki hears those words again.Takes place after Legend Star. Both characters are 18 and over.





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any characters featured. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: You didn't think I'd abandon my OTP for this series, did you? For those who read all my older fics on a certain other site, you know who I'm talking about. For newcomers, NatSyo has been my UtaPuri OTP ever since I first got into the series.
> 
> This idea nagged at me. Not concerning these two specifically, but I kept getting nagged by a thought of certain idol couples (these two, TokiOto, and in regards to IDOLiSH7 TamaSou and IoRiku) with one of them saying "hey, I'm gonna need to borrow your back for a minute or so" and the other sitting/standing there while their respective partner cries against them. Well, this pair won, but I have another fic (I'll talk about that later) with another pair doing likewise.
> 
> This fic contains an established relationship between Natsuki and Syo, so the usual slash warning is in place. There is fluff, including in a bath, but no sexy times. There is mild coarse language courtesy of Syo. If none of that is your cup of tea, this may not be a story you'd like to read.
> 
> If everything's at your interest, then I hope you enjoy!

There was a knock on the door.

 _Damn it, I just wanted to be alone! Better let him in..._ "Enter."

The door opened, in stepped Natsuki. He closed the door after himself and approached the other. "Good work as always, Syo-chan!"

"Mm."

"Syo-chan?"

"Hey, can you do something for me?"

"Um...sure?"

"Turn around so your back's to me. No matter what happens, don't turn around until I say you can. Don't say anything and don't reach back. Unless I instigate contact, don't do anything. Can you promise me that?"

Natsuki remembered there was only ever one other time in the past Syo had made such a request. He nodded, his usual smile fading. "I promise. My back is yours." He turned around as requested.

Syo murmured his thanks before he rose from his seat. He stepped closer to Natsuki, gripped his shirt in one hand, rested his forehead against him.

Natsuki had promised to uphold all conditions. So, when he heard a choking sound followed by harsh, stuttering hisses, he had to tell himself not to turn around. He didn't utter a word, as much as he wanted to.

~*~

**"Darn it! Darn everything!" A younger Syo was kneeling on the ground, fists clenched.**

**"Syo-chan...?"**

**He furiously rubbed at his eyes before looking up to the older blond.**

**"Syo-chan, are you okay?"**

**"...Natsuki, turn around."**

**"Eh?"**

**"Just...turn around. Don't talk. Okay?"**

**"Hmm...okay. Got it, Syo-chan." He turned as requested. He heard Syo get to his feet, felt him grab onto his shirt and bury his face against his back and then heard loud wails. He didn't know what had upset Syo so much that he'd be crying like that.**

**"Darn it...damn it! Why?! Why must I be like this?!"**

**He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists, telling himself not to turn around and hug his best friend, even if the younger boy seemed to be needing it.**

**"I hate this! I hate it all!"**

**He started trembling, realising the tremors were his own, not coming from Syo. He unclenched one fist as he lifted that hand to cover his mouth. He started suspecting what was making Syo cry, and it was enough to make him want to cry as well. He otherwise stayed quiet.**

*******

**Syo calmed down. He let out a few loud sniffles before pulling back. "Okay. You can turn around now."**

**Natsuki did, immediately pulling him into a hug. The force caused both boys to fall to the ground. "What happened, Syo-chan?"**

**"I felt weak when playing soccer today and I was told I had to sit out even though the doctors said I could play it."**

**He rubbed his back.**

**"I'm not made of glass! If the doctors say I'm strong enough, even if I have a momentary lapse of weakness, then I should be able to play! I hate it, Natsuki!"**

**He nodded, reaching up to stroke his hair. "You're not made of glass, but if anything did happen, it would make everyone sad. You needed a rest, but you can play again, right?"**

**"But, I was looking forward to it! Ever since the teacher said we'd be playing soccer, I've been thinking I could finally join in for once because the doctors said so! And I still had to miss out! I hate this! Why am I the one who's got a bad heart?!"**

**He shook his head. "I don't know, Syo-chan. For the life of me, I wish it wasn't you..."**

**"Natsuki..."**

**"You're right. It's not fair that you have to keep missing out."**

**He gripped his shirt in both fists. "I hate it..."**

**"I do too, Syo-chan. I hate that it leaves you feeling like this. I hate that you have to keep missing out on what you love, I hate that you are often in hospital, I hate that you'll..."**

**"Don't. I told you, that won't be for a very long time."**

**"But..."**

**He released the grip, instead settling on holding his older friend. "It won't be for a very long time, Natsuki. I promised you and Kaoru that, didn't I? What kind of man would I be if I broke that promise?"**

**He sniffed and nodded.**

**"Oi, you crying?"**

**"I was before."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because my dear Syo-chan was upset and I couldn't help."**

**"You did. It wasn't the same way, but you helped."**

**"How?"**

**"I was able to get it all out thanks to you."**

**"Syo-chan..."**

**He pulled back from the embrace and saw drying tear tracks on the older boy's face.**

**Natsuki could also see Syo's drying tear tracks.**

**He chuckled. "Come on, we'd better go wash up. You're a mess! I probably don't look much better."**

**"Mm!" He rose to his feet first, then offered to help Syo to his feet. "If you ever need support like that again, let me know. Okay?" He hadn't released his hand. He leaned down, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll do anything for my Syo-chan!"**

**"Okay. If it happens again, I'll hold you to that." For once, he didn't mind Natsuki still holding his hand. Knowing his friend cared so much about him helped him feel better.**

~*~

Syo pulled back, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. "Okay. Turn around."

Natsuki turned, slowly lowered himself to his knees, then pulled Syo into a hug. "What happened, Syo-chan?"

"Just stress. It's been a rough day." He returned the embrace. "I got yelled at a few times even though I hadn't done anything wrong."

"The director must've been feeling pressure to get the PV right. It doesn't give him an excuse to yell at you though."

"Yeah. Then, there were problems with the camera, and something on set broke down, then my costume tore and needed repairs...I'm tired. It's been too long a day. I just want to go home."

He lightly stroked his hair. "Are you able to?"

"Yeah, we're done for the day. I just thought I'd get everything out in here before I went home."

"You were going to do that alone?"

"Yeah."

"Syo-chan..."

"But then, you came along and I remembered we'd arranged to meet up after I'd finished shooting. You did say I could always depend on you to offer support if I needed it. So, I decided to depend on you this time."

"I'll always be there if you need me to be, even if we have conflicting schedules. I'll find a way. I can't just leave my Syo-chan to suffer alone."

"And you too. If you need me, even if it's in the middle of the night, just let me know."

"Mm. I will."

"Good." He pulled back from the embrace. "You didn't cry this time."

He smiled softly, leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I was too focused on making sure I kept my promise."

He looped his arms around his neck. "Thanks."

He turned his head so he could give him another kiss on the cheek. "Come on, Syo-chan, let's go home. Shall we lie together when we get there?"

"Actually, I was thinking of a hot bath."

He nodded, breaking the embrace.

"With company."

His smile widened. He rose to his feet and offered his hand. Though Syo was on his feet, there wasn't anything wrong with them holding hands, right?

"Erm, Natsuki, maybe when we're out of the studio?"

"Oh, right." 

***

Once they had donned their head and face wear to hide their identities from potential nearby fans, and were out of the building, Syo reached over and took Natsuki's hand. "You know, you haven't told me how your day went." He laced their fingers together.

On the way home, Natsuki happily filled Syo in on his day - it had been a free day, so he'd stopped by the nearby park. "And you should've seen all of the cute puppies!"

***

Finally, they had privacy. The rest of their unit-mates knew their relationship was beyond platonic, but there were still certain moves that they'd rather save for more private settings.

Water sloshed around the tub as Syo settled himself in the water before sliding forward and resting his hands on Natsuki's shoulders. "Now then, there's something I owe you."

"Oh?" Natsuki wasn't wearing his glasses as the steam would keep fogging the lenses, but because Satsuki had departed sometime ago, he was still himself.

Syo smirked before shifting closer. "Do you want it?"

"Mm!"

"Okay then, here it is." He brought his lips to Natsuki's cheek.

"Syo-chan..."

He pulled back, then kissed the other cheek as he felt the other rest his hands on his back. "Ready?"

"I'm ready."

He slid closer, shifting his body so he was kneeling between Natsuki's legs, their chests against each other. "I love you, Natsuki."

"I love you too, Syo-chan..."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Syo kept his hands on Natsuki's shoulders. He felt one of Natsuki's hands cup the back of his head tenderly and the other running gingerly up and down his back.

The kiss ended and Natsuki felt Syo rest in the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes and smiled peacefully. "Syo-chan..." He felt light kisses being left where Syo's head rested and chuckled at the ticklish sensation.

"No marks, I'm just giving you kisses," Syo whispered.

Natsuki nodded as he let out a content sigh.

"Thanks for everything, Natsuki. For in the past and for earlier today. I really do appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Syo-chan."

Syo yawned.

"Come on, let's go to bed. We can't fall asleep in here."

"Mm. Sounds good."

***

There were still a couple of hours until it was time to meet with everyone else for dinner. So, the pair curled up together on Natsuki's bed, Syo using one of Natsuki's arms as a pillow, and dozed for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: It has been so long since I've done anyhing for these two! It may not be up to my old standard, but...well, that's for you to decide.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! I won't ask for reviews, but please don't flame.
> 
> Now, the other story I mentioned in my earlier notes...
> 
> So, I wrote a pretty depressing crossover between UtaPuri and IDOLiSH7 in which Syo passes away and asks Riku, who's in the hospital at the time, to deliver his final words to STARISH, Kaoru and Haruka. It doesn't have NatSyo except platonically, but does have one-sided SyoHaru as well as blink-and-you'll-miss-it IoRiku. If anyone would be interested in reading that, please let me know.


End file.
